It is proposed that an electron microscope/personal computer (E-NLTC) system be developed to permit acquisition, analysis, processing and storage of EM images, X-ray spectra and maps for the purpose of off-line image retrieval and analysis. Because digital images facilitate storage, transport, and computer analysis, widespread use of this technology for health and biomedical research would be realized if less expensive instrumentation were commercially available. The key technological innovations will be a low-cost, PC-compatible "ACTIVE" Image Acquisition system for EMs and an off-line PC-based image Retrieval and Analysis system (IRA). This will be a significant advance beyond the passive "frame-grabber" boards which are presently commercially available. ( The passive "frame grabber" boards, unlike the one proposed, cannot control the movement of the electron beam.) The electronic interface and control electronics will be augmented by sophisticated software analysis and database capabilities for off-line IRA. This will provide powerful and flexible techniques for accessing and analyzing images and microscopic data at remote locations. Such a system will result in more efficient use of the EM. By making this new technology available, the general state of biomedical research would be greatly advanced because of the increased number of institutions that would be able to afford to utilize EM technology.